Things are Seldom What They Seem
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: In which Niou's birthday falls on the annual Masquerade and Yagyuu surprises him. :D Rated T, because I'm paranoid. Happy birthday, Niou baby!


**Happy birthday, Niou~. :D Here's Niou's birthday-fic. XD Maybe it'll be on time this time. I'm writing it twelve days in advance, so... yeah. Anyway. Please read, review, and enjoy!**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

Every winter, Rikkaidai had their annual masquerade. Students from separate schools could come if they wished, and masks and formal wear were obviously required. This year, it fell on December fourth. Niou's seventeenth birthday. Originally, he'd planned on not going. It just wasn't his scene (although the boxes of masquerade masks in his closet said otherwise) and he had better things to do. But he figured he had a duty. After all, if he didn't spike the punch, then who on earth would?

So he dressed up, in a nice tux and a mask. One that he didn't have to hold. It'd be better if he had both hands for this. It was dark blue and sparkly. It had blue and black feathers, extravagant and tall coming off of the right side. He gazed into his wall-length mirror for a moment as he passed it, grabbed the LSD strips off his dresser, then was out the door, calling out to his family that he'd be back later.

Maybe.

...

A quick glance around was really all he needed. Once he was sure (positive, even. Because if anyone caught him, he'd be expelled) that nobody was watching him (he was just another person, after all), He opened the bag and pulled out a few strips. His hand hovered above the bowl for just a second, but it seemed to be long enough for somebody to reach out and grab his wrist with slender fingers.

"Oh, you don't want to spike this one. I've already done it. But the one across the room hasn't been spiked."

Niou turned around and blinked. The girl in front of him had long locks of curled brown hair. She had sparkly gold eyes that were visible behind a white mask that covered the entire white half of her face, and her left eye. The dress she was wearing was slimming, with triangles cut out of the back of it. The black looked good with her pale skin.

"I... I think I want to marry you." He admitted, still staring at her.

She laughed, a musical note, and took him by the hand. "Follow me?"

He smirked and nodded, letting her lead him through the crowd. She walked, her hips swinging back and forth. She pulled him out into the empty lobby of the auditorium. She turned around and pulled him down so their lips connected. He looped an arm around her waist and kissed her back until she pulled away.

"Come on." She giggled in a way that could only be described as girly as she tugged him over to a closet. She pulled him inside and shut the door behind her. "More privacy."

Niou grinned and pulled her closer by her hips, ducking his head down for another kiss. They had a battle of teeth, lips, and tongues, which left Niou's heart fluttering and his head spinning. He'd gotten used to the feeling, though. It wasn't anything new.

She pulled away and looked up at him, smiling softly. "Happy seventeenth birthday, Masaharu."

Niou grinned and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You make a pretty damn hot girl, Hiroshi." He tugged on her hair then, which easily slid off.

Yagyuu frowned slightly. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Because you're the only person I know who'd wear a _Phantom of the Opera_ mask. I wouldn't of kissed you if it hadn't of been you."

"The Trickster can't be tricked, huh?"

Niou laughed a little. "Never. Is you dressing up like some really hot chick my present?"

"Yes. Well, that, and four new Rubik's cubes, three of which are irregular ones that should take you at least a week to do, and twenty-nine new volumes of Sudoku puzzles, two of which involve some sort of math equations that you have to do in order to finish the puzzle."

"Damn. I don't know what I'm more excited for. The actual presents, or the opportunity to fuck you while you're wearing a dress."

**Alright, so it was shorter than I originally planned. XD But I still liked it, and I hope you did, too. XD**

**xoxo**

**Setsuko Hiraki**


End file.
